Flatwoods
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestFlatwoodsLocation }} |content2= }} Flatwoods is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Incorporated in 1902, Flatwoods was always a small town, ever since its humble beginnings as a settlement in the valley in the early 19th century. Gaining brief renown for the Flatwoods monster incident, the town easily evaded the devastation of the Great War and the ravages of the post-War world, despite Vault-Tec projections for the survivability of the residents of this area being not optimistic.Fallout 76 loading screens Although impoverished, the town remained tight-knit and eventually joined the Responders as they migrated north to Morgantown after the Charleston Flood of 2082. Dassa Ben-Ami, together with the local reverend, Delbert Winters, turned the town into a major outpost of the organization, offering training, shelter, food, water, and most importantly, a purpose to the survivors of the Great War. Although it expanded rapidly, Flatwoods soon ran into problems caused by the destabilizing situation across Appalachia.Survivor story: Rev. Delbert Winters Raiders, driven out of the Savage Divide by super mutants and scorchbeasts, swept through the valley, trying to put as much distance between them and the monsters as possible. It was already difficult for the Responders to cope with the strain of caring for survivors and sustaining themselves. With the raider influx, the situation became hopeless and by October 2097, the Flatwoods outpost fell to the raiders.Flatwoods terminal entries Layout Heading south from the overseer's camp, the location is discovered after passing the Green Country Lodge. After going underneath an overpass, the church and tavern come into view. The church is on the western side with the tavern across it to the east. Past the tavern is a parking lot with a cooking station. Further to the south is the home of Delbert Winters. Passing over the western river by Route 86 will lead to the Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center. On the south side of town is a Red Rocket gas station that has a stash box within it and a tinker's workbench on the outside/rear. Points of interest Flatwoods is a small town stretching alongside the road passing through the town, bounded by the Green Country Lodge and the boarded-up Willie Mae's and Sofie's homes in the north and the Red Rocket Gas Station (Supplies) station and community garden in the south. After Sofie's home, the road forks. To the left will be Colonel's home and Jeremiah Ward's home, and to the right will be the funeral home (a Responders meeting hall), a yellow house with a tinker's workbench and a weapons workbench, the Responder command center at the church, and the Flatwoods tavern. The tavern has two floors, with a large cooking area established in the adjacent parking lot where Rev. Delbert Winters taught residents how to cook after he encountered survivors eating "raw rat carcass behind a dumpster."Survivor story: Rev. Delbert Winters The automated training kiosks are set against the northeastern wall on the first floor, offering training as a Responder Volunteer. South of Flatwoods tavern are several more locations: Nurse Scott's house, Delbert Winters' trailer, the community garden, a tent city, and a Red Rock gas station. Several harvestables can be found at the garden, including silt bean and mutfruit. The tent city is mix of destroyed and intact tents, and has several 'sleeping' ghouls and a mix of crafting and consumable items. The holotape I hate Flatwoods can be found under a white pillow in the white tent on the right of the camp. The gas station contains a stash box and several junk items. Notable loot ; General area * Last will and testament of Jeremiah Ward - Note, on a kitchen table inside of a small trailer on the northeastern end of Flatwoods. * Survivor story: Kesha McDermott - Holotape, along the river in Kesha McDermotts' inventory. * Recipe: Sweet mutfruit tea * Recipe: Delbert's Appalachili - On the metal shelf on the porch of the house with the armor workbench, directly south of the church. * Survivor story: Willie Mae - Holotape, on the body of Willie Mae, on the porch of a house with a working radio across from the Green Country Lodge. * Survivor story: Sofie - Holotape, on the body of Sofie Yates, on back porch of the house just past the overpass on the north side. * Survivor story: Responder Colonel - Holotape, on the body of Colonel on porch of a red house to the southeast of the overpass. * A reminder to myself - Holotape, found in a hidden cache in a treestump north of the Flatwoods church. From the graveyard, cross the river and climb the hill to the stump. * Confessions of an addict - Holotape, found on the body of a settler at a small campsite north-northwest of the yellow house to the right of the church, across the river. * Water safety report - Note, in a mailbox, near the armor workbench, at a house marked 'Supplies'. * Who Goes There? - Part 1 - Holotape, on a rolling table near the body of Willie Mae. ; Church * Equipment check-out sheet - Note, on the table with the diagnostic terminal. * Flatwoods Gazette - Note, printed at the Responders' Flatwoods command and trading post using the Responders Database terminal. * Gauley mine recon - Note, on top of the Responders Database terminal. * Memo: Responders - Note, on a desk next to the Responders Database terminal. * Patient chart: Buzz - Note, beside a Responders corpse. * Overseer's log - Flatwoods - Holotape, inside the overseer's cache. * Survivor story: Colonel - Holotape, upstairs in the steeple. * Survivor story: Dassa Ben-Ami - Holotape, beside Dassa Ben-Ami's corpse. * Volunteer training program: Water - Holotape, inserted into the diagnostic terminal. * Water safety report - Note, on top of the radio set. ; Delbert Winter's home * Survivor story: Nurse Scott - Holotape, immediately to the north of Delbert Winter's home is a house with two bathtubs in the back yard. The holotape will be in a cooler between the two bathtubs. * Survivor story: Rev. Delbert Winters - Holotape, in Delbert Winter's inventory. * Recipe: Delbert's sunshine oil - Inside Delbert's bedroom, on the left nightstand. ; Meeting hall * Dealing with survivor's guilt - Note, on a podium. * Guestbook - Note, on a dresser below a chalkboard. * Dear daddy - Note, on a chalkboard. * I forgive you, dad and I miss you, dad - Notes, on a chalkboard. * NOTHING HELPS! - Note, on a chalkboard. * Sorry - Note, on a chalkboard. ; Tavern * Flatwoods Tavern purchase order history - Holotape, in the kitchen inside a locked footlocker. * Free cooking lessons! - Note, on the front counter. * Guest check #024 and guest check #025 - Notes, hanging from the order window. * Survivor story: Tabitha - Holotape, on the second floor on top of a table. * To Janet - Note, on the second floor hanging from a cork board. * Who Goes There? - Part 1 - Holotape, on a kitchen counter. * Responder's plea - Holotape, found on the dead Responder inside the fridge in the kitchen of the tavern. * Volunteer training program: Food - Holotape, inserted inside of the kitchen terminal in the back corner of the kitchen, next to the locked freezers. * Potential recipe - Found in the lefthand locked fridge, underneath various food items. * Survivor story: Miguel Caldera - Holotape, found in a green footlocker on a porch immediately to the east of the tavern and in front of a large truck. * Scott's reminders - Note, on the body of Scott Shepherd, on the porch of the house marked private property just south of the tavern. * Who Goes There? - Part 2 - Holotape, in a mailbox near the body of Scott Shepherd. ; Tents * I hate Flatwoods - Holotape, in the white tent with the two radstags hanging by it. The tape will be hidden under a pillow on the white mattress with the blanket. ;Other * Three potential armor plans: ** One can be found near the armor workbench on top of the cabinet by the hammer. (Armor mod plan) ** One can be found near the armor workbench on the bottom shelf of the metal shelves. (Armor plan) * Potential weapon mod plan: ** One can be found near the weapons workbench, near a green house, on the middle shelf of the metal shelves. * Four potential recipes: ** Inside Delbert Winter's home, to the right of the fridge and along the wall over the oven. ** Inside Jeremiah Ward's home, to the right of the fridge and along the wall over the oven. * Potential weapon mod - Near the weapons workbench, on the middle shelf of the metal shelves. Appearances Flatwoods appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Flatwoods is based on the real-world town of Flatwoods, known in West Virginia folklore as being home to the Flatwoods monster. However, the in-universe Flatwoods is more reminiscent of Gassaway than its real-world counterpart, both located in Braxton County. Gallery Flatwoods panorama.jpg F76 Flatwoods.png|Entering Flatwoods FO76 Flatwoods (Who Goes There 2).jpg|Who Goes There? - Part 2 FO76 Flatwoods (bus stop).jpg|Bus stop FO76 Flatwoods (Camp 1).jpg|Camp FO76 Flatwoods (Church).jpg|Church FO76 Flatwoods (Delbert Winter's home).jpg|Delbert Winter's home FO76 Flatwoods (Red Rocket).jpg|Red Rocket stop FO76 Flatwoods (Vesta’s Housewares).jpg|Vesta's Housewares Flatwoods Tavern cooking area.png|The exterior cooking area of the Flatwoods Tavern Flatwoods Tavern entrance.png|The exterior entrance of the Flatwoods Tavern Delbert Winter's trailer.png|Delbert Winters' trailer Nurse Scott&-39-s House.jpg|Nurse Scott's house Colonel's house.png|Colonel's home (view from the porch) Flatwoods hidden stump cache.png|A map view of the location of the hidden tree stump cache Sofie's house.png|Sofie's House Willie Mae's house.png|Willie Mae's house Responders Funeral home.png|Funeral Home (Responder Meeting Hall) FO76 Flatwoods (view from the bridge).jpg|View from the bridge Babylon papermap flatwoods.jpg|Maps added by Nuclear Winter Flatwoods_d.jpg References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations es:Flatwoods fr:Flatwoods ru:Флэтвудс zh:平林鎮